Face Up to the Darkness
by AvngAngl
Summary: My take on Strauss's death in Aaron's arms, and what her words may have alternately meant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Loved the finale for the most part. Not a big Beth fan. And absolutely adore the interaction between Hotch, JJ and Rossi. Please review if you want me to continue this.

**Face Up to the Darkness**

"I've got her, I've got her. Bench outside of hotel." Aaron Hotchner yelled into his earpiece. Cutting between moving cars he ran for his Section Chief who was stumbling on the edge of the sidewalk. Reaching her in a few desperate strides, he grabbed Erin by her arm.

"Erin? Erin, I'm here its ok. It's ok." He sat down with her on the bench.

"Aaron?" Erin slurred "I'm so cold. I don't feel good. You have to go home. He's going there."

"Shh, EMT's are on the way, you'll be fine." He tried to soothe her. But feeling for her pulse he knew it was weakening fast. She was drugged and smelled of booze. But looking into her eyes he knew she wasn't drunk, it was the drugs.

"No, No. I need to say I'm sorry. For everything…Aaron." She stumbled through the words.

"Erin…save your strength, please. Dave's coming, hang on please." Aaron begged the woman in his arms.

"You…promise me to love her. Don't waste time…I wasted too much time…Dave, my children tell them I loved them." Erin seemed confused now, she was losing her battle and somehow she knew it. "I didn't drink, he put a gun to my head, made me….tell my children that, make them understand."

"I will Erin I will, save your strength." Aaron heard the ambulance in the distance. He heard Dave and Morgan screaming to him, but didn't respond as the woman in his arms gasped for breath. "Easy Erin, their almost here." He tried to soothe.

"Aaron…you…JJ…don't wait, please tell her… I've seen, I knew…be honest before it's too late, please. All my fault you've been apart…I need to know you'll fix what I screwed up. I never meant to hurt you or her" Her voice was fading. "I'm sorry I was jealous of you. Promise me you'll fix it. Tell her you love her before it's too late. Like Dave and I. Tell Dave…I love him, always." She gasped for another breath.

"I will Erin, I will. I promise just hang on for me ok." He stroked her head as he heard her breathing become more raged. "I broke it off with Beth already. I was going to confront JJ Monday when I returned and tell her how much in love with her I am. Tell her what a fool I've been. Tell her she's my world, and Jack's and the teams. You didn't screw us up Erin, I did. You hear me, it wasn't you, it was all me. I have damn near let this job destroy my relationship with another woman I love. I promise…I promise I'll be honest to JJ, just hang on for me please." He was pleading with her now and rambling, stroking her hair soothing her. He heard her cough some more and kept talking to keep her focused on living. "Erin…Erin, stay with me come on, stay with me. Did you hear me? I broke it off with Beth when I got here to the City. Beth was really decent about the break – up, I think we both knew long distance doesn't work in the long run. Beth, told me she knew we were over after Will left last year. She said she suspected JJ and I had deeper feelings for each other then we were willing to admit to." He felt her body shudder slightly, he knew her life was ending. He kept rambling trying desperately to let her know he would listen to her dying words. "Erin, I've never hated you. Been angry, yes but hated you, never. I'm happy you and Dave finally got past your differences. It's been a helluva year hasn't it. So many changes, but hey, we're all still together right? All eight of us, your part of the team Erin, you always have been. I'm proud of you, you know that. So very proud of how you beat your demons. We won't forget Erin. I promise, we won't forget you." He felt the brimming of tears in his eyes.

Erin Strauss weakly looked at her stoic unit chief and smiled, a sense of peace and calm came over her drugged racked body. Summoning up the last of her strength she raised her hand to his chest and said. "No matter what…I need you to know… through it all…I loved you like a sonnnnnn. Thank you." Her chest heaved one last time as he felt the life leave her body. He sat there holding her as the tears started to fall.

It was only a minute or two when Dave and Morgan skidded up to him. He turned his tear stained face to his friends, the look of horror covered Dave's face. "I'm so sorry Dave."

Dave sat on the bench next to Erin, taking her still body from Aaron's arms he looked at his friend's weary face. "The com was on Aaron we all heard." It came out more like a sympathetic warning for his friend.

"Oh God…" Aaron groaned his head dropping forward to rest in his hands. "As the magnitude of Dave's words registered with his brain. 'They had all heard his confession. JJ heard his confession.'

"The rest of the team is on their way Hotch." Morgan put his hand on his boss's shoulder. "JJ told me to tell you she's already taking care of press and onlookers. We don't need gawkers now." Aaron just nodded his head.

With Morgan's words Dave shrugged his jacket off and placed it over Erin's face as he continued to hold her. Aaron stood up to give Dave some time with Erin. He turned to Morgan and saw the sympathy on the younger agent's face.

"It was the Replicator Derek. I want this son of a bitch DEAD, Morgan." Aaron's face went from sadness to fury in a split second. "We find him, we end him. No matter what, understood."

"Understood" Morgan answered. "Where will he go do you think?"

"DC" Aaron said surely. "When I first got to Erin, she said I had to go home. He was going there. So we go back to DC, ASAP." Aaron and Morgan turned as they heard the emergency vehicles arrive. Glancing towards Dave Aaron walked to his friend, as the EMT's wanted to take Erin from his arms."

"Dave come on, let them do what they have to do." Aaron tried to comfort his distraught friend.

"Aaron, don't let her stay here. She hated the city. Please…I need to bring her home to Bethesda." Dave's voice cracked.

"Ok, Dave…Ok. I'll make the calls." Aaron told him but suddenly felt a small hand on his arm. Aaron turned to see JJ standing at his side, tears in her eyes, looking at him with understanding.

"I already called the Director about that. Paperwork for her return to the Naval Hospital immediately should be hitting the M.E.'s desk now." She said sadly.

"Thank you." Aaron placed his hand over hers in comfort. "For everything." Dave walked up to his two colleagues.

"I'm going with her. I won't leave her alone, Aaron." He stated.

"We'll meet you at the plane tomorrow." Aaron nodded his head in acceptance. He watched Dave turn and walk towards the Coroner's van more tears falling down over his cheeks.

"Come on Aaron" JJ called to him softly "There's nothing we can do here now. You need to rest."

"JJ…I…I…" he stammered knowing she heard every word he had said. "I wanted to talk to you privately, I never meant for you to find out like this."

"Shhh, we'll talk later. Where is your bag? Are you still staying at Beth's?" JJ soothed.

"My bag? It's at the station, I left it there when I brought Sean in." He lowered his head "I'm not staying at Beth's."

"Come on, we'll swing by and get the bag, you can bunk in my hotel room." She pushed him towards one of the police cruisers. Then turning to her other teammates "Meet us in the hotel restaurant in two hours, there's things to discuss." Seeing her teammates nod in agreement she turned back to Aaron and the officer "Can you bring us to the station to collect his bag and then back to our hotel?"

"Absolutely Ma'am. Right this way." The young officer opened the door for the two agents.

JJ and Aaron rode in silence on the way to pick up his go bag. Neither one of them felt the time was right to discuss their feelings. There was still too much pain about Erin's death and what this meant for the team with the Replicator. Once they arrived Aaron was asked to sign the formal release papers to send Erin's body back to Bethesda for autopsy and burial. As he signed his familiar scroll JJ saw more tears slip down his cheek. She quietly slipped behind him and rubbed her hand up and down his back to soothe him. Finally ready to leave the officer who had brought them walked up to them

"Are you ready to return to your Hotel Agents?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you officer." JJ nodded to the younger man. Aaron didn't say a word, JJ didn't know if he was still in shock from Erin's death or what was wrong with him.

"Aaron?" she spoke softly. "Are you ok?"

He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but compassion shining from them. "I don't know? I guess I'm still in shock about this whole night?" Aaron whispered lowering his gaze from hers again.

Sensing his discomfort probably over what he revealed about his feelings for her as well as Erin's death. She leaned over towards him "Aaron listen, I'm sorry this all came out on the heels of Erin's death. But you need to know I am not sorry that I found out how you felt. We need to talk, definitely and we will but tonight isn't the night." His shoulders shuddered slightly but he didn't look at her.

"Aaron look at me." She commanded. His gaze rose up to hers. "I am happy to find out that you have feelings for me that match the feelings I have for you. And we will deal with this. But right now, you need rest, the team needs us and Dave needs his team to surround him. We get through this and then we can focus on 'us'." Do you understand me?

Aaron blinked at her. Trying to digest what she said to him. "Your feelings for me match my own?" he stammered.

"Yes, Aaron they do." She caressed his cheek. "Like I said, I'm not sorry this came out, I'm just sad that it came out at Erin's death."

Aaron brought his hand up to caress her cheek, he smiled timidly at her and leaned his forehead to hers. "Love you." He whispered and then added "We'll get through this together right?"

"Love you" JJ whispered mimicking his words. "Yes, together…"

The two agents sat quiet in the police cruiser as they drove to the hotel. Once there they both went up to JJ's room. There were two beds in the room and Aaron put his bag on the still made bed. He didn't want to make any assumptions about JJ and himself. He had decided to simply follow JJ's lead in how to proceed with their relationship. He sat down on the bed and stared at the floor for a few minutes. He needed to call Jessica and check on Jack. He needed to make calls to get protective details on all their families. He turned to JJ, realizing that Will and Henry needed to be protected as well.

"Jayje? I need some help making the phone calls about protective details for our families." He said quietly.

"I took care of that when I was making the calls for Erin to be returned to Bethesda." She smiled sadly. "Call Jack though. I bet he's worried and so is Jessica. I'm gonna take a hot shower first. Then you can go take one before we meet the team downstairs."

"Have I told you lately just how much I miss you as our communications coordinator?" He smiled ruefully.

"Yes, you have." She gathered her toiletries and walked to the bathroom door. "And I appreciate it very much."

Aaron stared at the now closed bathroom door. He looked up towards the heavens and whispered 'Thank You Erin.' As he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled to find Jessica's number he wondered what he was going to tell Jessica. The phone rang only three times before a voice on the other end jostled him from his thoughts.

"Brooks Residence" the voice said.

"Aaron? Is that you?" It was Jessica.

"Yes, it's me is Jack up?" Aaron asked.

"He is still up, I'll get him in a minute." She said "Are you alright you don't sound good."

"I'm tired Jess. It's been a long day and it's going to get longer tomorrow. We lost Erin Strauss tonight." Aaron tried to remain calm as he told her what had happened. All of what had happened"

"Oh Aaron I'm so sorry. Is Dave alright? The Team? And my god how are you? It couldn't have been easy for you after what you went through with Haley?" Jessica was genuinely concerned.

"I'm holding up Jess. I'm in JJ's room right now. I needed a place to stay so I'm taking her extra bed. We're going to meet the team to make arrangements to hunt this guy. We'll be home tomorrow morning. Dave's…Dave's not doing well right now. I don't know what to say to help him." Aaron told her.

"You don't have to say anything Aaron. Just be there for him no matter what. Like he was there for you and us after Haley." Jessica suggested.

"I know, and I'm doing that. Thank god JJ took control at the scene and then with the federal and city agencies to get Erin returned home. This wasn't exactly how I envisioned this weekend going, that's for sure." Aaron admitted.

"I saw in the news about the case that Sean was involved in. Is he alright?" Jessica questioned gently.

"He will be, I called a friend who's an excellent attorney here in New York. He's going to help Sean get through this stuff and then get him back home to DC. He and I have a lot to work on." Aaron confided to his sister-in-law.

"Aaron?" Jessica cautiously continued. "Why are you in JJ's room and not with Beth? I thought you were going to the city to see Beth."

"I did come here to see her Jessica. Only it was a little more than a friendly visit. I came here to break up with her. I can't be with one woman when I'm so totally in love with another." Aaron sighed truthfully.

"You're WHAT!" Jessica exclaimed louder than she planned.

"Jessica, listen…The truth is that I have been in love with JJ since before Haley and I were officially divorced. Nothing has ever happened and I hid my feeling from everyone. Or at least I thought I did. There was one person who figured it out." He paused and took a deep breath to block the pain of Erin's death from his thoughts before continuing. "I got to Erin first. She was drugged and fading. She talked about knowing I was in love with JJ and as I held her in my arms with her last breath she begged me to make it right. To not waste time telling JJ how I felt like she had done with Dave, because too soon it could be all gone. I admitted to Erin my feelings for JJ, which I believe brought a comfort to her as she died. What I didn't realize was that our coms were open and the entire team heard what we had both said. Besides admitting to Erin that I love JJ, Erin admitted to me that she had loved me like a son. Actually Jessica, those were her very last words to me." Aaron felt drained after his explanation to Jessica. He waited for several minutes for Jessica to respond.

"Ohhhh Aaron." Was all Jessica could say.

"It's ok Jess, JJ and I talked. She had deep feelings for me too which she admitted to me. We're not two randy teenagers who are going to go running off somewhere to rut like fools. First off we have a murderer to catch, and this is a bad one. Secondly there are the boys to think about. And our jobs. But at least we're talking and being honest with each other about our feelings. That is in itself taking a huge weight off my shoulders and I'm sure hers too. I hope you can be alright with my personal life and help me in making JJ welcome JJ to our family." Aaron told her.

"Aaron, it's not my place to tell you about your relationships, so I won't. I just want you to be happy. You and Jack." Jessica said sincerely.

"Thanks Jess. Listen I hear JJ finishing her shower and I still need to shower and change before we meet the team. So is Jack up I really need to hear his voice right about now." Aaron asked.

"Sure hang on….." he heard Jess then call for Jack. "Jack honey, Daddy's on the phone." The sound of little feet running on bare wood could be heard through the phone.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey buddy, how you doing tonight?"

"I'm good, I'm wearing my Captain America pj's."

"Oh wow, I bet you look just like Capt. don't you?"

"I do I do Daddy. When you coming home Daddy? Me's miss you." His little boy whined.

"I'll be home tomorrow Jack. But listen to me, you're going to be staying with Aunt Jess for a few days because Daddy has to work." Aaron tried to explain.

"Ohhhh Daddy." The little boy sounded so disappointed.

"Jack listen to me ok buddy?" Aaron tried to soothe his son. "Someone did something real bad to Uncle Dave. The team and I have to find this bad man, ok buddy."

"Is Uncle Dave hurt Daddy?" His son sounded scared.

"No…Jack Uncle Dave is not hurt. He lost someone very close to him and he's sad. That's all buddy." Aaron tired not to reveal too much to the 7 year old.

"Ok Daddy, hug Uncle Dave for me. And hugs you too." Jack sounded calmer.

"I will buddy, I will. I love you Jack. Remember that for me will you." Aaron told his son feeling the need to make sure he said those words too him. "Goodnight Buddy, I'll see you in a couple of days ok?"

"Good nite daddy." Jack said into the phone. Aaron heard the distinctive click of the line going dead. He sat on the end of the bed his head down taking deep breaths to relieve the headache he felt forming.

He didn't hear JJ coming out of the bathroom and only realized she was done when she knelt down and told him softly. "Go take your shower Aaron." Looking up into her eyes he simply nodded, grabbed his go bag and walked to the bathroom.

Chapter 2

While Aaron showered JJ made a few phone calls to the brass at Quantico. She outlined the team's plans to return to base and caught the Director and his staff up on what happened to Erin Strauss and the Replicator's intentions. She also made arrangements for Dave and Erin's coffin to be met at the airport by an honor detail. That detail would accompany her from the time they landed until her funeral services were over. Director Michael's informed JJ that all precautions were in place for the families of the team as well as Erin's children.

JJ heard Aaron's shower turn off. She sighed deeply worried about what the next few days would bring but content in the knowledge that she and Aaron would get through it together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from Criminal Minds, just borrowing them for a while.

**Author's Note: **Updates have been slow, long summer of real life intruding. Hope to be able to write more now that my youngest is safely away at college and I have some more time. Hope you all like the story.

**Face Up to the Darkness**

Chapter 2

While Aaron showered JJ made a few phone calls to the brass at Quantico. She outlined the team's plans to return to base and caught the Director and his staff up on what happened to Erin Strauss and the Replicator's intentions. She also made arrangements for Dave and Erin's coffin to be met at the airport by an honor detail. That detail would accompany her from the time they landed until her funeral services were over. Director Michael's informed JJ that all precautions were in place for the families of the team as well as Erin's children.

JJ heard Aaron's shower turn off. She sighed deeply worried about what the next few days would bring but content in the knowledge that she and Aaron would get through it together.

Aaron came out of the shower fairly disheveled a towel around his waist and rubbing the water out of his hair.

"You know if it wasn't such a horrible night you'd be downright delectable Agent Hotchner." JJ giggled.

Aaron looked down to the floor, unsure of how to take her comment. "Sorry, the bathroom is all steamy and I didn't think. I'll go back in and get dressed." He started to turn around when he felt her soft hand on his shoulder.

"Aaron, stop." JJ commanded softly turning him to face her. "Don't be sorry Aaron, I want us to be comfortable with each other. Just because this is a horrible night doesn't mean that I don't find you incredibly attractive and desirable. We may not be able to act on our desires right now with all that is going on but know this Aaron Hotchner I want you. I desire you. I love you!" She stood on her toes and pulled his face to hers kissing him deeply.

"After this is all over Aaron, WE are putting in for a long vacation. You, me and the boys. And then we'll move forward. But know this, I am not going to hide my feelings for you from anyone. Not anymore. I will honor Erin by never doing that again. Understood?" Her eyes shown with love and the conviction of her words.

Aaron didn't hesitate, he stepped closer and gathered her in his arms, laying his head against hers he spoke softly but with the same conviction JJ had. "I'll never deny what we have, what I feel for you, what I desire with you again. I couldn't now if I wanted, Erin used her dying breath to make me realize that life is too short. I love you Jennifer Jareau."

"I love you too Aaron Hotchner." JJ kissed his chin. "Get dressed, we have to talk to the team and get back to DC."

Two hours later the budding couple walked into the hotel restaurant to find their teammates minus Dave, already seated around a large round table.

"Hotch?" Alex spoke cautiously "How's Dave?"

Aaron pulled a chair out for JJ and sat down next to her. A waiter had come up and asked the two newcomers if they would like something to eat and drink.

"Just water for me and maybe a bowl of your chowder please" JJ replied to the waiter.

"I'll have some chowder also, and a coffee black." Aaron ordered turning quickly to Alex's question. "He's with Erin Alex. He won't leave her until she's home. I'm sure he's making phone calls and such. I'm not expecting him to be involved in this, at least not tonight."

"Hotch? What about our families?" Morgan asked.

JJ answered first "Derek I spoke to the Director all of our families are currently being brought in to be placed in protective custody."

"Is DC the best place to bring everyone?" Reid questioned. "I mean seeing as this guy is going back there?"

"Spencer, our families are not in or going to be in DC, but they will be perfectly safe. JJ and I don't know where their bringing everyone for security reasons. But we will all be reunited after this is over." Hotch assured not only Spencer but all of them.

"Um, Hotch?" Derek spoke "Before we get into this, I suppose it would be best to get the white elephant out of the room? I mean we all heard what you were saying to Strauss and what she said to you."

"Your right Derek." Aaron said. "Listen everyone, as Derek said you all heard what was said between Erin and I and I won't dishonor her by sitting here and try to deny it to any of you. I meant every word I said to Erin. I love JJ, have for a while albeit quietly. And miraculously JJ loves me too." Aaron's face went from soft lines to hard chiseled lines within seconds. "When this is all over, we'll move forward with this, but for now my and all of our main focus should be bringing this bastard to his end. And I mean that wholeheartedly, in this room to all of you I'm telling you this bastard does not come out of this alive. If any of you have the shot, take it. If I get my hands on him myself…I'm going to kill the bastard painfully."

"Hotch, JJ believe me when I say this and I think I speak for all of us. We're happy for you. We understand timing might not be great, but you both deserve your happiness too. We love you both" Derek said sincerely.

"Thanks guys, really." JJ began "That means a lot to us. But right now like Aaron said our focus has to be in catching this bastard. For Erin's sake and Dave's too we have to end this." JJ's blazed as she thought of the hurt the Replicator had brought to their family. And despite the happiness that she and Aaron would have it would forever be marked by her loss.

"JJ what's happening next?" Spencer asked.

Aaron rubbed her back softly hoping to bolster her resolve. JJ smiled slightly at him, knowing that this will be a hard couple of days ahead of them.

"First off I need all of you to understand that as of right now the Director and other administrators are operating under the assumption that whoever did this is either inside the bureau itself or connected to it somehow. As of right now 'nothing' regarding this case goes any further then us. All information stops flowing from us to anyone else in the bureau. Director Mueller and Senator Crammer are in complete agreement that we run with whatever leads we have and solve this case. We have carte blanche for whatever we need. Also, as of right now none of us goes anywhere alone. We team up. The director and Pen will keep their eyes on Dave. But as of right now he's going to be out of the investigation unless we need him. Erin's kids need him more than we do right now too." JJ looked at each of her teammates and saw the resolve for their task blazing in their eyes. "Aaron, where do we start?"

"Derek, you and Alex go back to Erin's room and go over it with a fine tooth comb. I know NYPD has already but I want our own investigation. JJ, you and I will go to the NYPD precinct and gather up all their records regarding this and also I want the records from Sean's case. My gut is telling me this is connected and I want to go over everything again. Reid, you're coming with JJ and I, I want you to look through all the records there just in case we wind up 'missing some paperwork' when we get back to DC. You eidetic memory will help with that. Be on the lookout for anyone who seems to 'not' want to cooperate with our requests." Aaron told the team their assignments then deciding that they were all a bit too tense he said. "For tonight we're going to try to relax a bit. It will be a hectic few days coming up and I need you all refreshed as can be. We're safe here for now, so we'll take advantage of the lull to recharge. The jet takes off tomorrow at 2 pm. make sure you're all there by 1:00 to board. If you have any problems or suspect anything out of place, call me immediately and head to the jet. Any questions?" Hotch finished talking looking around to his team. The waiter had brought his and JJ's soup when the lull in talking happened. As he spooned a mouthful into his mouth JJ slid him a buttered biscuit.

"Awe look JJ's taking care of Hotch's tummy." Derek joked.

"Hmm hmm" Aaron mumbled as he chewed a piece of biscuit. After swallowing he said with a smile "And my tummy appreciates every bite."

"Someone has to watch out for your tummy. Because you're grouchy as hell when you are hungry. Now shut up and eat dear." JJ chortled.

Alex smiled at the couple. Watching them carefully she saw the connection between the two. It was powerful almost electric. The hard chiseled lines on Hotch's face seemed to soften with JJ by his side. It was almost as if her energy revitalized him and vice versa. This was a good thing, them coupling up. Yes, definitely a good thing.

As Aaron and JJ ate the rest of the team peppered them with questions about where their relationship is going to go. Derek even told him he was texting with Garcia and she was sending multiple OMG's to his phone. JJ laughed at that. She could only imagine what Pen was going to do when they returned tomorrow. But whatever it was probably all of Quantico would know about them within the next 24 hours. After about two hours of eating and chatting the team decided to head to their rooms the next day was going to be hectic for all and sleep would be the best thing for them right now.

After saying goodbye to the rest of the team JJ and Aaron went into JJ's room. Although both were fighting the sexual attraction they felt. Neither wanted their first time together to be clouded by the events of the last couple of days. They did however crawl into the large bed and held each other tightly. Their combined body warmth relaxing each other until sleep overtook them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Criminal Minds, just borrowing them for a while.

**Author's Note:** Updates have been slow, long summer of real life intruding. Hope to be able to write more now that my youngest is safely away at college and I have some more time. Hope you all like the story.

**Face Up to the Darkness**

The next morning came early for the intrepid members of the BAU. Each one had put on their game faces and set about the tasks their leader had laid out the night before. True to their word Morgan and Alex went back to Erin's hotel room and went over everything with a fine tooth comb. To an average person's eye NYPD had been more than through, however it was Alex with her years of knowing Erin Strauss who noticed something somewhat out of place in the bathroom. She called Morgan in so he could bear witness to her hunch. Carefully with gloved hand Alex began sorting through Erin's personal items. Gingerly moving each one for inspection her gaze landed on the one item that was completely out of place in this particular bathroom.

"Morgan you see that?" Alex pointed to the pink and blue box of feminine pads.

"Yeah so? She carried her female supplies with her what's so strange?" Morgan was slightly confused.

"Morgan how many women who have gone through menopause already need feminine napkins?" Alex asked waiting for the other profiler to have his light bulb turned on.

"Oh…OH…OHHH…" It clicked with Morgan "None. She wouldn't have an actual need for those unless she was what? Hiding something in plain site?" He pondered.

"Exactly." Alex confirmed reaching a gloved hand for the box. Slowly she opened the box and began to search through the pads stacked in the box. "There seems to be a couple missing yet they still feel jammed in this box." She continued to slide her fingers between the individual pads. "Wait…I feel something."

"What? What is it?" Morgan asked nervously.

Alex slowly pulled what appeared to be an SD disk from between the pads. "It's a data storage disk. Large capacity from the markings. We'll have to have Garcia go through it."

"She's definitely hiding it, so whatever is on it was important to her. Let's get back to the hotel and meet up with the others." Morgan directed.

Meanwhile at the NYPD precinct Hotch, Reid and JJ began to meticulously gather up all the copies of the files regarding Erin's death as well as the case Sean Hotchner was involved in. As Reid read through each page as only he could he noticed something.

"Hotch?" he called

"Yeah Reid what is it?" Aaron came right over to the younger agent.

"There's no autopsy or toxicology reports? None, not for Strauss or any of the victims in Sean's case." Reid answered. "There has to be reports we saw the ones from Sean's case now their gone?" Reid said as JJ walked towards them.

Aaron leaned his head towards JJ's in what appeared to be an affectionate gesture. However, his reason was to whisper to her. "Have Garcia hack her way in to find those reports. They don't just disappear."

Keeping with the rouse Aaron was using JJ smiled brightly "Awee honey you say the nicest things." She reply sweetly.

"What can I say, I'm on top of my game." He gave JJ a wolfish grin.

JJ began texting Garcia Hotch's request in what the team had called 'Garcia Speak'. Today JJ was glad their outlandish co-worker virtually had her own language because it made keeping their communications private even if someone got a hold of the actual messages.

JJ's actual message to Garcia read "H neds tmblr n gros reems yes." Normal human translation would be ' Hotch needs alcohol/tox and gross autopsy paperwork yesterday.' The answer from Garcia 'frm BM to MF shall have 4thw.' Which means "From Boss-man to My Fingers shall have forthwith'. JJ shook her head as her best friend never ceased to amaze her.

She went back over to Aaron and Reid and told them all would be taken care of. Looking at her watch she said "We should get back to hotel if we're done here. Plane leaves in 2 hours and you and I have to get Dave, Aaron."

"Ok JJ, we'll drop Reid off at the hotel and head on over to where Rossi is. God I hope he got some rest." Aaron sighed deeply. JJ could see the worry for his best friend etched on his face.

"He'll be ok Aaron, we'll make sure of it." JJ tried to soothe him. Her thoughts were interrupted by another text from Garcia which read 'MA found r stash. We're gnna get it when we hm'. It translated to "Morgan and Alex found something stashed we'll go over it when we get home."

'Come on Aaron, Reid let's get out of here." She grabbed Reid by the arm and led both of them out the door. Once clear of the station she looked at them both as Aaron hailed a cab. Speaking quickly she said "Morgan and Alex found something hidden in Erin's room, Pen said we'll go over it when we all return home."

Aaron looked at her like he was processing ideas. After a few minutes he spoke again. "Jayje, I think this is an inside job? This guy has been two steps ahead of us, he's got Erin hiding things. I don't think it's safe to go back to the BAU, who ever this is, is more than likely monitoring everything there too."

"If that's the case Aaron, where can we go to sort this mess out? It would have be someplace that this guy wouldn't know about, but he seems to know about all of us?" JJ was as confused as she was concerned.

Reid spoke up. "What about the Museum? You know where Gideon used to go? I'm still in touch with his friend there? Worked once?"

"Reid you're a genius!" Hotch exclaimed and slapped Reid on the back.

"I know that Hotch. But what about my idea."

"Spence…" JJ said first "I think Aaron means that your idea is brilliant. Gideon's been gone so long from the team this guy surely hasn't been following us that long. And outside of a few of us no one else knew about Gideon's fascination for birds or his trips to the museum."

"What she said Reid. It's a great idea." Hotch offered up.

The trio made their way back to the hotel. Each member packed and readied themselves to head to the jet. Once they were all gathered again in the lobby of the hotel Hotch gave them all further instructions.

"You three head to the airport. Have the plane ready to go as soon as we're all loaded. JJ and I are going to go get Dave and Erin's coffin and we'll meet you there. An honor detail is meeting us, so we go there first. Once home I'll clue the director in on where we're going to set up shop. Derek you get Garcia to meet us where she and Gideon worked years ago. We'll be off any ones radar there."

"Got it Hotch." Derek nodded his agreement. "Go get Rossi and take care of him ok. We'll meet you at the plane."

Aaron and JJ left to go meet Dave at the medical examiner's office. Both had hoped that he had at least got some rest during the evening and today. However, neither believed that to be true. Aaron sent his friend a quick text to let him know they were on their way.

"Have you heard from him at all since last night?" JJ asked softly. The concern in her voice evident.

"Yes, I texted him after our team meeting and let him know the time table. All I got was 'Ok'." Aaron sighed, he was deeply worried for his mentor and friend.

"He'll be ok Aaron, we'll see to it. It's best he isn't involved with this now anyway. His emotions are too raw, he's liable to overreact and do something stupid." JJ tried to offer comfort.

"I know Jayje, I know. I just can't help feeling so frightened about how he's going to be with me. I couldn't save her. She died in my arms for god's sake." Aaron was trembling now.

"Aaron you listen to me right now. This, is NOT your fault. This unsub wanted to use the emotional impact of your past to cause a rift in the team. We can't allow him to win and drive us apart." She didn't think she was getting through to him. "Aaron look at me." She ordered. He did as commanded. When she had his full attention she spoke again. "I love you. Dave loves you. Erin loved you despite your troubled past. This team loves you. We stick together like always. That's how we defeat this guy. Not you, not me, not alone….together do you hear me?"

Aaron stared at the petite blonde in front of him. He thought he must have had nearly a foot in height and 100 pounds on her yet here she was going toe to toe with him. The fire in her eyes was captivating. He had no doubt that if push came to shove that it would be this tiny bundle of dynamite that would bring down this bastard herself to protect her family. She was if nothing else a force to be reckoned with. And he loved her for it. Slowly he edged himself into her space. Taking her in his arms and lifting her up so she was eye to eye with him he smiled at her.

"You know you're just like a stick of dynamite. Small and compact yet completely deadly when you explode." He kissed her softly and felt her melt into his strong arms as he held her.

"Aaron please promise me that you won't climb so deep inside yourself with your misplaced guilt that I lose you." JJ said lovingly.

"I promise Jayje. With you by my side I think I can overcome just about anything." He kissed her tenderly and set her back on her feet.

They rode in relative silence to the Medical Examiners. Once they produced their credentials they were ushered into a waiting room off the first floor. As their eyes adjusted to the dim light it was Aaron who saw a slouched and defeated David Rossi sitting on a small couch in the corner of the room. JJ placed her arm on Aaron's to steady him. The concern for his friend radiated off him.

"Dave?" Aaron called to him softly. He waited for a response. "Dave its Aaron and Jennifer." He called again.

Slowly the dazed man before them raised his head to look at the new occupants of the room.

"Aaron…" he whispered faintly.

Aaron went to his friend's side instantly. "I'm here Dave. JJ's with me too. How are you?"

"She's gone Aaron…she's gone…" the small cry that emanated from the beaten man ripped through Aaron's chest like a hot knife.

"I know Dave. I know. Erin wouldn't want you to be like this Dave. She needs you now to be strong for her kids." Aaron tried rationalizing with him.

"I can't Aaron. I just can't do it anymore. I'm tired. I thought I found happiness again. And now…now it's gone from my grasp again." Dave cried.

"Dave listen to me." Aaron prodded. There was no response. "David Rossi look at me!" it was a stern command.

Dave slowly raised his head to look Aaron in the eye.

"Erin would not want this for you Dave. You know that. She still needs you Dave. Right now she needs you to help her say goodbye. To help her children say goodbye to their mother. Are you going to let her down now?" Aaron was stern but not hurtful.

JJ had moved to Dave's other side and gently rubbed his back. "Dave listen to Aaron please. We're here for you Dave. We won't leave your side. But you have to snap out of this. Erin and her children need you right now. Help them now and then we'll help each other." She crooned softly to the distressed man in front of her.

"I can't do it alone Aaron. So tired of being alone." Dave cried some more.

"Listen to me old friend. You are NOT alone. I'm here, JJ's here, the boys love you. We're your family Dave. We always will be. And the team is here for you also." Aaron tried to get through to him, but nothing. He decided to try another tactic. One neither man had shared with anyone. "Dad…I need you to help me now." Aaron called to him softly. JJ looked at both men puzzled. Aaron just looked at her and mouthed "I'll explain later." She nodded in acceptance and trust.

Dave's head snapped up to look at Aaron. "Aaron?" his voice broke.

"Yes, Dave… All those years ago when I needed you most and you told me I was the closest thing you'd ever have to a son and that I should lean on you through my anguish. Now you do the same Dad. I do consider you more of my father then the bastard whose blood runs through my veins, I always have. I'm just not afraid to voice it anymore. And right now I need you, my dad, to help me take care of someone we both loved deeply." Aaron reached out to hug the man next to him. His eyes darting to JJ's trying to see her reaction. All he saw from her face was pure unadulterated love. "I need you Dave, Jack needs his 'Poppi' please come back to us." Aaron's voice cracked again with emotion. "You have been my friend, my mentor, my confidant, my Dad for most of my adult life. I can't lose you Dave, I won't lose you."

"Son…" Dave whimpered and reached a hand to touch Aaron's face. He had to feel that this was real. He looked from Aaron to JJ. "JJ?"

"I'm here Dave." She rubbed his back some more. "Aaron and I are here for you. Erin wouldn't want you to throw your life away like this. She'd want you to live a life for both of you. You need to be strong for her, for her kids, for your son, for your soon to be daughter-in-law and yes for BOTH your grandson's. We need you Dave." She laid her head on top of his and kissed him softly. She looked at Aaron and saw fresh tears coming from his eyes. She reached for the man she loved and grasped his hand. The three agents turned family sat together in silence for a while, a silence that wasn't broken until a technician came in.

"Agent Hotchner. Transportation is ready for you." The technician quietly left the room.

"Come on Dave, We've got you. It's time to get Erin home where she belongs. So we can give her a proper goodbye." Aaron got up grasping Dave by the elbow and helping him to his feet.

Dave looked from Aaron to JJ and back he sighed mournfully "Don't leave me alone, please. I couldn't stand the ghosts and memories."

"We won't Dave, we won't." JJ spoke soothingly to him.

As Aaron led them out the door they were met with a Marine Captain, Captain Ellis. "Agent Hotchner?" Ellis asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Capt. Ellis, Sir. I'm in charge of Chief Strauss' Honor Guard. I need you to accompany me to transportation. The plane has been prepped and your team is all onboard already." Ellis said

"Thank you. This is my fiancé Capt. Ellis, SSA Jennifer Jareau." Aaron introduced JJ.

"Ma'am, a pleasure." Ellis bowed slightly.

"JJ please Capt., I think you and I are going to be working quite closely on the details in upcoming days." JJ corrected gently.

"Yes Ma'am…I mean JJ." Ellis stuttered "Right this way."

The trio follow Captain Ellis to the underground garage. There they got Dave into the waiting limo and JJ climbed in beside him. Aaron turned to the Captain and said "Will you be riding with Chief Strauss or should I?"

"No Sir, you go with your family. I will remain with Chief Strauss the entire time. I and my Corporal will not leave her alone for a minute. Of that you have my word. And Sir, I'm sorry for your loss truly I am." Ellis said sincerely.

"Thank you Captain. Dave needs JJ and me right now, but I promised him I wouldn't leave Erin alone." Aaron informed the Captain.

"Understood Sir. I'll see you at the air field. Take care of Sgt. Rossi Sir."

"I will Capt. I will." Aaron got into the limo across from Dave and JJ as Captain Ellis closed the door. The driver pulled away on Ellis' orders.

Inside Dave looked at Aaron.

"Captain Ellis is Erin's Honor Guard commander Dave. He and his Corporal will accompany her to Quantico and straight through the services." Aaron explained. "You need us more right now." Dave only nodded his acceptance. Turning to JJ he said "Jayje, text Morgan tell him we're coming. I'm going to make some changes on the jet though. We're needed here with Dave."

"I already did. Texted Cooper too. He and his team are waiting for us. Penelope handled the where's and why's for me." JJ told him.

"Good. Thanks JJ, I don't know what I'd do without you." Aaron sighed taking her hand in his.

They sat in silence for the thirty minute drive to the airport. Once there the limo was cleared to the hanger as well as the hearse behind them. Once in the hanger the limo door was opened for them by Ellis. Aaron got out first, helping JJ out before he helped Dave out. Putting one arm around Dave and taking JJ's hand in his other he walked them to the plane. Captain Ellis was overseeing loading Erin's coffin onto the plane. Dave looked back once to see Erin's flag draped coffin being wheeled to the rear loading hatch of the jet. He sighed deeply as let Aaron and JJ lead him up into the plane.

Aaron and JJ got Dave situated in the front of the jet where the three of them could sit together. The rest of the team gathered around them.

"Dave, we're so sorry." Morgan began.

"Thank you Derek. For everything, Erin greatly appreciated all you did for her in the last year." Dave spoke quietly.

"Dave man. It has been and always will be my pleasure to have helped her. I respected her more than I ever had the nerve to tell her. I'm…I'm…so sorry." Derek managed to get out before emotions got the better of him.

Reid nor Alex knew what to say to their friend other than they were sorry. Dave acknowledged their wishes and quietly put his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Aaron stood and ushered them to the back of the jet where they could speak quietly without disturbing Dave. JJ stayed with Dave. Aaron would fill her in later. She covered Dave's hand with hers to offer some comfort. She was surprised when he took hold of her hand and whispered "Don't let go of me JJ. I'm afraid of falling if you and Aaron let go."

"We're not going anywhere Dave. Aaron's making sure of that now." She soothed and sat back for the long journey home. She texted Garcia again to make arrangements for a suite of rooms for Dave, Aaron and herself. She told Penny she'd explain later. Penny replied she'd take care of everything and send the GPS coordinates to the driver awaiting them. Satisfied JJ sat back and once again took Dave's hand in hers.

"JJ?" Dave whispered.

"Yes, Dave."

"Erin would be happy about you and Aaron. She talked a lot about wanting to make us all a family. Do you think Henry will like me for a grandpa?" Dave voice was ragged and unassured. Something JJ never thought she'd ever say about David Rossi.

"I think he'll love to have you for a Grandpa Dave. He doesn't have any you know. My Dad died years ago as did Will's." JJ spoke honestly. "Every boy needs a grandpa, Dave

"A son is a precious thing. As is a daughter." Dave squeezed her hand tighter. "You and Aaron are my children now." His eyes drifted closed. JJ swore she saw the makings of a small smile on the tired man's face.

"Sleep now Dad. We're here for you always." She whispered to him.

After finishing explaining to the other's his intentions to work with them from the confines of wherever JJ found them a place to stay because they didn't want to leave Dave alone. The team understood and promised to keep him and JJ completely in the loop about the investigation. Aaron put Derek in charge of the team while he was with Dave and explained that Cooper's team was coming in to help. Derek looked at Aaron and spoke quickly.

"I called Emily in London Hotch. She's on her way, along with Easter. They want to help too." Derek took a deep breath waiting for his boss's reaction.

"Good Derek, good thinking. Emily was a part of this family for a long time. It's fitting. And Easter's resources can't hurt either." Aaron was proud of his second in command's level headedness.

"They should be there when we land. I passed on the directive of where to meet." Derek further informed. "The extra help should allow you and JJ to take care of Dave. He looks so broken Hotch."

"Derek, I love that man as if he was my father. He's been more of a Dad to me than my own father ever was. I will not let him fall now. Neither will JJ or any of us. We're family." Aaron's conviction shocked the other man but didn't surprise him at all.

"Always suspected as much Hotch. Glad to see you both agree with your places in each other's lives. I didn't know my own father for long. But I would like to think he would have been a lot like David Rossi." Derek's sincerity brought more tears brimming in Aaron's eyes. "Go, Hotch. Be with him and JJ. I've got this, and I'll keep you up on everything that happens."

Aaron simply nodded and walked back to sit next to JJ. Taking her free hand he rested his head on her shoulder and sighed "I love you."

"I love you too Aaron. Now rest your eyes and mind. Dave's ok for now he's got his family with him." JJ soothed as Aaron did as he was told.

The rest of the flight was uneventful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Criminal Minds, just borrowing them for a while.

**Author's Note**: I've got this story fleshed out in my head. And while the whole replicator case is on the periphery it will not be prominent in the story. This story is about the darkness grief can bring and the light that family offers so that's my focus. I'm sure I'll take this story through Erin's funeral and goodbye from the team and company, but still debating how far I'll go ahead of that point in time. Hope you all are enjoying it.

**Face Up to the Darkness**

When the pilot announced they'd be landing in 15 minutes JJ gave Aaron a little shake to wake him.

"I wasn't really asleep, just dozed." He said quietly. "How's Dave?"

"I'm hoping he dozed too, but I think he's been keeping his eyes closed to tune out everything." JJ said with concern.

"Dave…You awake." Aaron gently placed his hand on Dave's shoulder.

"I'm awake Aaron." Dave said looking sadly at Aaron. "Aaron?"

"Yeah Dave."

"Did you mean it?" Dave asked hesitantly.

"Mean what?" Aaron asked knowing pretty much what Dave was gonna ask.

"You know, about us? You and I? JJ the boys?" Dave pressed.

"What, you mean about you being more of a father to me than my own ever was? Or the fact that I declared JJ my fiancé without actually asking her?" Aaron softly said. Chuckling a little at the look JJ gave him.

"JJ expects a proper proposal outta your kid and a ring to boot. But the belief is shared and when your stubborn son gets around to formally asking me rather than assuming the answer is YES, Dave." JJ snickered.

"Good, you two belong together. Erin would be happy." Dave nodded his head in approval. "And the other?"

"Dave, yes I meant every word. I don't know if I will be calling you Dad around the office, but like I said you have been more of a father to me for most of my adult life." Aaron was sincere in his proclamation "I would be honored if Jack were able to call you Poppi, or Grandpa Dave or just Grandpa whatever you prefer."

I can live with you calling me Dave and not Dad. But I want both boys to call me Grandpa or Grandpa Dave." Dave's voice had a little bit more authority to it than a few hours ago.

"Grandpa it is then." Aaron smiled and squeezed his hand. "JJ is getting us a suite in one of the DC hotels. We aren't leaving you alone Dave."

"What about the bastard that did this? You have to get him Aaron." Dave became a bit frantic.

"Easy Dave easy. Morgan's taking charge of our team. Cooper's already on the ground with Garcia coordinating all our information. And Derek called in Emily and Easter they're meeting them when we land. We have all the man power we need Dave. It's now officially an international task force bent on destroying this bastard." Aaron's voice sounded like a vicious snarl. "This bastard is going to die for what he's done Dave. I give you my word on that. All you have to do is help JJ and I make the proper arrangements for Erin."

"Will you come with me to tell her children? They don't deserve to hear this from anyone else." Dave asked.

"Absolutely." Aaron simply responded.

"Dave, I'm going to coordinate with the Director and Capt. Ellis on Erin's funeral arrangements. I will need you and her children to let me know what she and you would want." JJ informed him.

"I have to get her will, and get into her safety deposit box. She had everything pretty much spelled out. The paper work is in the box." Dave told JJ.

"Well let's get settled in our hotel first. Get a hot shower and a meal in you. Change our cloths too. Then we'll set about getting that taken care of. I hope its ok, I sent Anderson to all our houses to collect several days of fresh clothing. As well as clothing for the wake and funeral." JJ also told Dave

"That's fine. We'll have to wait until the case is over anyway." Dave said sadly.

While they sat there quietly talking the co-pilot stepped out and informed the group that Director Mueller was meeting the plane. And that the Director requested that Aaron, JJ and Dave remain on board until he arrived. All three agreed.

Morgan reacted to the news about the Director first. "Hotch, I'll get the rest of us started on this case and check in with you later tonight."

"Good Derek. Garcia will know where we are. Make sure you all come to the hotel after your done and get some food and we'll go over everything then." Aaron nodded to him in approval.

The plane taxied towards its private hanger and slowly came to a stop. Morgan, Reid and Alex were up and gathering their bags ready to leave and get to work. As they passed Dave all gave him an affectionate shoulder squeeze in support. Dave smiled grimly at his co-workers for their support.

"You ok Dave?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about something Erin said about the team a long time ago." Dave sighed.

"Tell us Dave. Please." JJ urged.

Taking a deep breath Dave said "Erin akinned our team to a herd of buffalo. Let a predator threaten one of us and the whole herd closed ranks in protection. She was right. And our herd has grown." He gave them a sad smile.

"You mean because of Cooper's team and Emily and Clyde with their team." JJ asked.

"Yeah, we've turned into an international herd of dang buffalo." Dave said sarcastically.

"I feel sorry for the predator then." Aaron mumbled with a smirk on his face.

"I guess that makes me the Alpha Bull then." A voice from the jets entrance said.

"Director Mueller." Aaron stood immediately.

"Sit Aaron. I'm not here professionally. I came to see how Dave and you are holding up. I also spoke with Ms. Garcia and my car is here to take you to the hotel." The director informed them. "Erin and I may have butted heads for years. But there was no one I will miss more than she. Erin was an amazing woman. I am so truly sorry Dave. I know how much you loved her."

"Thank you Jim." Dave said to the other man.

"Don't thank me just yet old friend. We've got a lot of Buffalo chips to sort through." The director placed his hand on Dave's shoulder and turned to Aaron and JJ. "Aaron I assume you're going to want to be staying with Dave?"

Nodding his head Aaron said. "I won't leave him Sir, he's like a father to me. I just can't separate the son from the agent right now."

"Not to worry Aaron. I'd never expect you too. You and your lovely lady here just take care of him. I've already been in touch with Agent Morgan and Clyde Easter. Their spearheading this investigation and have full access to all FBI and Interpol assets. We'll get him Aaron, we'll get him." Jim Mueller saw the relief wash over Aaron's face. "Agent Jareau, you will have immediate and total access to any resource you need to take care of these men of yours. And while this may not be the proper time with everything going on I do want to offer my congratulations to you and Aaron. On this you have my total support also."

"Thank you Sir." JJ smiled brightly.

"Good, now your families have been moved to safe shelters. There are full marine details on watch at all times. Capt. Ellis recommended using his unit to provide protection to keep any possible internal leak from happening. I agreed. JJ Capt. Ellis is at your complete disposal for any and all arrangements you need to make. Also, your Agent Anderson is quite the whirlwind as I understand things. Your personal things have already been delivered to your hotel and Ellis' team has gone over them to make sure their safe. His Corporal will deliver you to your destination. I will let you all go now so that you can get some rest. I'm sure it's going to be a busy few days for all. I will see you later for an update briefing." Director Mueller laid out the entire operation since he'd been notified of the events of last night. "Oh one more thing Aaron. I've taken the liberty of informing the Chief of NYPD of what's going on. I've also declared your bother a possible witness in a federal case and as such he's being brought here under guard. When this is all over we'll determine his part in this whole thing and see that justice as well as fairness is achieved in regards to his situation."

"Thank you again Sir. I appreciate that. I don't think Sean's involved with this. I just think he's made some poor decisions and used poor judgment. He needs help that is for sure, but not sympathy or a slap on the wrist." Aaron shook the director's hand warmly at the news about his brother.

"Very well. I'll leave you three to get settled." With that the Director left the plane.

Watching the Director leave Aaron shook his head slightly. The FBI really was like a herd of buffalo. And this herd had closed ranks on one David Rossi. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the bastard that caused this closure of ranks. He had no idea what he'd unleashed by starting this war with the BAU. But enough of this. It was time to get Dave to the Hotel. He knew Dave hadn't eaten since sometime the day before at least. And he and JJ hadn't had anything accept the soup the previous night. Turning to Dave and JJ he said.

"Come on, let's get out of here and get freshened up."

"Aaron? What about Erin?" Dave said softly.

"Dave, Capt. Ellis is here. He'll escort her to where she's got to go. I need you to come with me and get freshened up. You don't want to go see Erin's kids looking like you do now. And Dave, JJ and I are going with you. Understand." Aaron's voice was comforting yet firm in resolve.

"Yes, son I understand. You two are going to mother me to death now." Dave grunted.

"Yep, we are Dave. That's what family does in times like this." JJ gave him her quirkiest smile and slipped her arm through his.

"This is your fault Aaron." Dave groaned

"What did I do?" Aaron laughed because he knew how much Dave hated being mothered. But he also understood that Dave knew he needed them.

"You fell in love with a damn mother hen." The snort of derision was laced with a chuckle.

"Dave, just go with it will you old man." Aaron laughed. He heard JJ next to Dave start clucking softly.

"Come on boys, Mama needs you both to behave now." JJ clucked to them.

"Yes Ma'am" Aaron's eyes twinkled at her.

"I think I liked it better when you two were too wrapped up in your own sexual frustrations to pay attention to me." Dave snorted.

As the three left the plane in single file both Aaron and JJ looked at Dave and said together "Shut-up Dave." And for the first time since they had gotten to NY Dave Rossi smiled in happiness.

As expected Capt. Ellis had a protection detail for not only Erin's coffin but for themselves. When the three agents walked to the waiting limo Capt. Ellis informed them that he would personally be escorting Erin's body to Walter Reid Hospital and then would return to their suite at the Mandarin Oriental in DC. Capt. Ellis introduced Sgt. Michael Whitcomb to the group and explained that the Sgt. would be taking them to their destination and then remaining outside their suite door for protection along with another member of their unit who was already onsite making sure no one had entered the suite since Ms. Garcia acquired the room for them.

Dave looked fondly at the young marine Captain. It was true, the old saying, 'Once a Marine always a Marine'. He turned to the young man and simply said "Semper Fi."

"Hoorah Sir," Captain Ellis and Sgt Whitcomb said saluting Dave.

The ride to the hotel was quiet. Each of the occupants deep in their own thoughts. When Sgt. Whitcomb pulled the limo up to the front door of the Hotel and the valet opened the door JJ let out a little whistle. "Wow Garcia went nuts."

Aaron followed her out of limo and turned to help Dave. "Damn, she's breaking the budget on this." He muttered.

"I'm just glad it's not on my wallet." Dave concurred.

"Sirs, Ma'am right this way. Your luggage had been brought to your suite already." The Valet informed them. "A full room service menu has also been placed at your disposal in the suite."

"Thank you." JJ smiled.

"Agent Hotchner Sir," Whitcomb spoke.

"Just Hotch, Whitcomb. It's easier." Aaron informed the young man.

"Hotch then Sir, Agent Anderson brought your things by earlier and the detail fully inspected them to insure all is safe." Whitcomb said crisply.

"Thank you son." Aaron said appreciatively.

"Right this way then Sirs, Ma'am." The valet waved his arm toward the opulent elevator in the far corner. Once inside the elevator the valet pressed the button for the ninth floor. "Your assistant booked the Presidential Suite for you."

"I thought that that suite was kept for only the President or his designees?" Aaron questioned.

"Yes, Sir it is. The hotel received notice from the White House that you were to be the guests in the suite of the President for an extended stay." The valet informed them.

"Wow." JJ laughed "Garcia moves mountains doesn't she?"

"Apparently." Dave snorted. "Although I think this time she had a very powerful worker bee doing her bidding. I smell Jim Mueller's hand in this."

"Well I don't care who arranged this. I am taking a long bath when we get settled." JJ smiled brightly.

"He'll join you." Dave quipped. It was nice to hear some of the happier Dave coming through.

"Oh yeah!" Aaron quirked his eyebrow at them. When he saw the exasperated looks on their faces he said. "What? I was raised to respect and listen to my parents. Dad said I should join you, so who am I to argue or pass up something so delightful." He chuckled.

JJ leaned to Dave and whispered loudly. "Is it too late to spank him?"

"Never too late Cara." Dave said conspiratorially back to her.

The valet let them into the suite and all three agents looked around slightly awed. Aaron turned to the valet to thank him for his service and pressed a $20 into the man's hand. The valet bowed to Aaron and backed out of the room locking the doors behind him as he left. Turning back to JJ and Dave Aaron asked. "Well what do you both say to some hot food first? I don't know about you but I'm starved."

"I could eat some." Dave admitted. "Order me something, I'm going to go into my room and get showered and changed."

"Dave…Dad…You going to be ok?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, son I will be." Dave placed a reassuring hand on Aaron's arm. "And Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Aaron moved towards Dave and brought the older man into a warm hug. "I love you old man. Don't forget that, ok."

"Anche io vi amo figlio. Sempre." Dave said in Italian. "I love you too son. Always." And he walked into the second bedroom.

Aaron and JJ stood together for a few minutes watching the door their friend just closed.

"You think he's going to be alright Aaron?" JJ asked her voice full of concern.

"I think so. I think his mind is realizing that while he lost something dear to him. He's gained a lot from this tragedy too. And Erin would be happy about that for him. She knew he has been hurting for years, since the death of his and Caroline's son. That's when they met you know. After he and Caroline split because of James' death." Aaron hugged JJ to him.

"I couldn't ever imagine going through that." JJ's large heart broke for her friend's loss.

"I'll never forget the night he told me the story. I was at my lowest ever. Haley and Jack had just been taken away, I was stuck in that damn hospital bed hurting. And Dave, he never left my side. He kept telling me we'd get Foyet no matter what. I of course didn't believe him all I could think about how I had lost Jack. I was wallowing in my own self-pity. Something I'm not proud of by the way. Anyway, Dave I guess had enough of my wallowing and yelled at me that I had no idea about the loss of a child." Aaron halted his story as the memory rushed back to him. JJ sensed he was getting emotional and led them both to the large couch and sat them down. Taking his hands in hers and looking into his eyes she urged him on.

"Tell me Aaron. Its ok, you know. Dave loves you. I love you." She soothed.

"I'm okay Jayje really. The memory just got to me that's all." Aaron assured her.

"Tell me the rest. Please." She asked.

"Well like I said Dave, he yelled at me. And I don't mean in the soothing comforting way either. He lit into me like I was an errant child who just broke an expensive vase. He called me an idiot and moron. Told me that wallowing like I was just proved to him that I didn't deserve a wonderful son like Jack. He yelled that if I was a true father I would fight for my son and not let him slip away because of some psychopath. When I tried to rationalize that it was all my fault, like I usually do, he got even angrier. Hell he actually slapped me across the face he was so mad. Kept telling me that "No son of mine would ever wallow in self-pity." I tried pointing out that I wasn't his son. But that made things worse. It was then that he started crying about not fighting hard enough to save James all those years ago and how he wasn't going to lose another son because of his own fear. Needless to say I was shocked." Aaron drew in a breath. "I remember laying there just staring at him. Trying to grasp the meaning of what he just said. When he saw the puzzled look on my face he explained to me about James. How he died, what his death did to his and Caroline's marriage, and how he had come over the years to believe in his heart that God led him to me so he could have his second chance at being a good father. When I think back now to when he and I met all those years ago I guess I have to wonder if what Dave believes might be true. I mean when we met, Haley and I were having troubles. I didn't know how to deal with her confrontations. All I ever knew growing up was anger and violence when anyone confronted my father. I kept pulling away from her, I was afraid to truly love her. I was afraid to become my father. Dave, he had patience with me. Talked with me. One night he got me so drunk I spilled my guts to him about my past and my family. He never judged, just gently tried to guide me to be the man he said he knew I was deep down. It was nice for me. I could talk things out with him and was able to use the help he gave me to make things better between Haley and me. So much so we had Jack. When he retired I felt lost. But then I had Gideon to help me. Dave said once that if he was my father, Gideon was my crotchety old Uncle. Which I kind of agree with." He laughed at that memory.

"I bet, I can see Gideon as everyone's crotchety old Uncle." JJ laughed with him.

"Did you know that Dave came back to the FBI, the BAU because of me?" Aaron asked her.

"No I didn't know. Suspected maybe, but didn't know for sure. I thought it could have been because of that unsolved case of his too." She admitted.

"Nope, it was me. The afternoon Erin brought him to my office when he was reinstated, we had a drink and I asked him why? I told him he had nothing to prove to anyone. And you know what he said to me? He simply looked at me and said 'I couldn't leave my son alone to the wolves'. For twenty plus years that man has treated me like his son. And I love him for it Jayje. I'd do anything for him." Aaron lowered his head. JJ could hear his unshed tears.

"Aaron listen to me please." JJ called softly. When Aaron looked at her she continued. "Dave has treated you like a son because in his mind you 'are' his son. Biology isn't the only thing that defines a family Aaron. Respect, love admiration it all comes into play. Think of your and Dave's relationship as one would of an adopted child. He adopted you when you were what 22-23 years old and has been your dad ever since. It's ok to accept that link. It's ok to acknowledge it. Just because it wasn't done through the courts doesn't make it any less valid. I don't think he will ever expect you to toss Hotchner aside and take the name Rossi, but I think it would do you both good to be able to accept your designations in each other's lives and enjoy the benefits of this quasy adoption. I for one think I'm going to have fun calling the legendary David Rossi 'dad'. Not to mention Jack and Henry running around calling him Grandpa." She laughed at the vision.

Aaron looked at this woman he loved so much. He shook his head at the absurdity of his luck that allowed her to love him in return. Not only was she beautiful on the outside she was equally beautiful on the inside as well. And as he thought on her words more he realized she was absolutely right. Dave had adopted a young and impressionable Aaron Hotchner all those years ago and it was Dave and Dave alone who turned him into the man he was today. He was damn proud to be considered David Rossi's son. And he wanted Jennifer Jareau at his side.

"Jennifer." Aaron said solemnly to her.

"Yes Aaron?"

"I know I presumed a lot when I introduced you as my fiancé earlier, but I want you to know that that is where I want this, us to go. I honestly can't see myself loving anyone as much as I love you and Jack and Henry. I want a family again. I...I…want the whole dream with you. I want you as my wife. I want you as the mother to my children. I want to be a father to our children. I want family dinners and vacations. Family holidays filled with love and laughter. I want the big house with the yard. And I want it all with you. Please, please tell me you'll marry me." He had slid off the couch and was on one bent knee his eyes pleading with her.

"Ohhh Aaron…" she cried. "Of course I'll marry you someday. I've never wanted anything more."

Aaron was up on his feet and grabbing her around the waist twirling her around. He set her back on her feet and smiled at her with his hands cradling her face. He leaned in softly and kissed her full pink lips. "Thank you."

JJ rested her head on his chest and sighed contentedly.

"Listen JJ I know we have to take things slowly for a while. What with the boys and all. But I want you to know that you've made me the happiest man in the world right now. And any amount of time I have to wait before I can truly claim you for myself will be worth it just knowing you and I will be together at the end." Aaron whispered his reassurances to her.

"Do you think the boys will be ok with us?" JJ asked.

"I think so. Maybe not overnight but they've already got a good foundation because we've been close friends for years. And they definitely love being together. We'll talk to them when this is all over. Start spending more free time as a family. With Dave of course. And I think they'll be get used to us all together and be fine with our marriage eventually." Aaron assured her again.

"I like your plan Aaron. I think we'll all be fine eventually. Right now though I'm starving, and I want to change." JJ snuggled up to him more.

"Well my dear you go shower and change. I'll order room service for the three of us, after that I'll take a shower myself. Oh and Jayje….tonight we're taking that bath Dad said I could join you in." his wolfish grin warmed her heart.

As they parted JJ couldn't help but think "When you face up to the darkness, you usually see a sliver of light shining through."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Criminal Minds, just borrowing them for a while.

**Author's Note: **I've got this story fleshed out in my head. And while the whole replicator case is on the periphery it will not be prominent in the story. This story is about the darkness grief can bring and the light that family offers so that's my focus. I'm sure I'll take this story through Erin's funeral and goodbye from the team and company, but still debating how far I'll go ahead of that point in time. Hope you all are enjoying it.

**Face Up to the Darkness Chapter 5**

Across town the newly minted Herd of the BAU set out to uncover who the traitor in their mist was. It was a sad reunion of friends and colleagues but also one of determination and persistence. Clyde and Emily brought with them from Interpol complete background checks on all the current and former BAU members. Their theory being that the Replicator may be able to alter internal records, but would not have been able to get to Interpol's records.

Morgan ever trying to keep things from getting too dark around his teammates made the joke. "I don't know whether to be relieved Clyde that you keep tabs on us, or creeped out."

"Go with relieved Derek. Emily says it goes down easier that way." Clyde joked back.

"In this instance gentlemen I think Clyde's nosiness about the BAU and her members will come in handy." Em said putting an arm over each of their shoulders. Looking to Penelope diligently going through the computerized files she said "Anything PG?"

"None so far my transplanted Brit. But I'm still looking. I'm trying to narrow it down to commonalities between agents. I mean we all know Dave and Boss-man were super close. Looks like they've been together since Boss-man was a wee FBI agent. Gideon, Max Ryan and Elle came in and left. As did Ashley and there's no connection there other than Hotch and Rossi were one the team that caught Ashley's father. She's accounted for and so is her father. With these records I've checked Elle's whereabouts. And from what I can find out she's not the one either. Max is in Key West fishing. Gideon is still in the wind but I can't picture it being him. He is too well known here to have gotten into the offices recently. And before any of you ask, yes, I've rechecked and rebooted every system at Quantico and nothing weird would suggest he may have started this before he left. For all intents and purposes Jason Gideon had his meltdown and walked off into the night never to be heard again. The Director even had me check out our family members. Dave's got no one except his ex-wives and I've accounted for them. The two remaining wives are remarried and in Europe have been for years. Will's accounted for. JJ's mom is still in PA and had been. Reid's mom is still in Las Vegas. Emily your folks too are clean. There is a footnote to the internal investigation to the Foyet situation. But that is or was cleared up by the Director himself and Strauss." Penny continued to type.

"Wait Baby-girl what footnote?" Derek asked.

"Ohh Derek, I don't want to pry into that again if I don't have to." Penny whined.

"You have to baby-girl, their lives may depend on it." Derek soothed.

"Penelope dear….listen to me." Clyde said comfortingly "If something is there that would endanger Hotch, or Jack even, we owe it to them to find out about it. The more we know the more we can protect them."

"Ok…Let me see." She banged furiously on her keyboard. "Here…according to a codicil placed in the Foyet file several weeks after the funeral by Director Mueller there was a one Stephen Randolph who attempted to file a wrongful death claim against Hotch for Haley's murder. It also says that he was claiming Hotch was unfit to raise Jack. According to these records the Director and Strauss intervened in the matter and it was dropped? It doesn't look like Hotch was even aware of what happened? Also, as these are Interpol files this information was never placed in our own FBI records of those events. Why?"

"I can answer that." The group turned and saw Director Mueller standing there.

"Sir?" a chorus rang out from the group.

"Easy agents. I'm here as friend not foe." The director said. "The answer to your question Ms. Garcia is that Erin Strauss and I knew this information couldn't disappear. However, to save Agent Hotchner any further hurt we decided to 'hide' this information so he could never dig it up if he looked. I believe, and Mr. Easter correct me if I'm wrong. Erin contacted your superior and asked this favor."

"I recall something of that nature. I didn't know particulars mind you. Just that my Director had us add the information to Hotchner's records just in case the information was ever required." Easter offered.

"I can't find anything suspicious about this Steven Randolph, but that doesn't mean he's not capable I suppose" Penny said.

"No, I don't think it was him. And let me explain why. Steven Randolph was at the time of Haley Hotchner's murder her fiancé. Unknown to Agent Hotchner the two of them had carried on an affair for several years first going back to when the Hotchner's were still married. With everything that had happened and Haley's death Erin didn't think Hotchner should find out that his now dead ex-wife was also unfaithful to him. Not to mention at the time she had to go into protective custody she was planning to leave the area and take their son with her. All without informing agent Hotchner." The Director explained further.

"OMG poor Hotch." The women cried.

"Furthermore" the director continued. "The reason Mr. Randolph tried to level these charges against Agent Hotchner was because he harbored his own quilt in Haley's death. Apparently Mr. Randolph and Mrs. Hotchner secretly kept in touch against the wishes of Sam Kassameyer. Those actions and connections allowed for The Reaper to find her and set in motion the events we all know about."

"Poor Hotch. He'd be crushed if he found this out. The pain he's lived through because of all this?" Emily groaned.

"That's why Erin did what she did in hiding those files at Interpol. We never knew if we'd need them again someday. She was so smart that way." Director Mueller lowered his head.

"I'm gonna have to keep digging then. That was the only anomaly I found so far." Garcia said.

"Garcia?" Reid questioned "Is there any current or former FBI or DOJ employees who cross paths with one or more of us and Strauss combined? More importantly any one that crosses with Strauss and Alex?"

"Why me Spencer?" Alex asked.

"Well I've been going over the details of the Replicator case and one thing occurred to me." Reid hypothesized staring off like he was re-reading everything in his mind.

"What Reid?" All members in the room were waiting impatiently for the young genius to continue.

"Well, everything with the Replicator started when Alex joined the team. We've all been taunted by the Replicator except Alex. Alex was the first person Strauss made her amends to when she returned from her leave. Erin and Dave were the ones to convince Hotch that Alex would be a good fit here." Reid rattled off his reasons never realizing that after the first couple reasons he gave the team saw his connections and ran with it.

"Baby-girl work that sweet magic of yours. Please." Morgan begged. To him everything made sense all of a sudden. Alex, Strauss the rest of it. Reid was right. He had to be right. "Good work Pretty Boy. Mama hurry please."

"I'm working Derek, I'm working. Let me see. Here… Here's something" she cried.

"What Pen. What"

"Back in 2001 the Amerithrax case. Strauss, Alex and two others worked it." Garcia started.

"I remember that case" Alex said. "That case is what caused the fallout between Erin and I. Her quest for power let her do things that nearly cost the rest of us our careers. But Erin and I had gotten past it."

"What about the other two? Timothy MacMillan and John Curtis?" Pen asked Alex.

"Ummm Tim retired several years ago after a stroke. Left him paralyzed on one side. And Curtis, I don't know anything other than at the time he was transferred to Kansas City." Alex thought out loud. "He was however very bitter at the time the fallout occurred. He always had this air of superiority to him. And at the time I didn't think about it but he acted like he was angry for not getting the recognition he deserved for something?" she paused for a second. "You don't think he could have been tied to the actual Amerithrax poisoning do you? The BAU never was able to give and accurate profile of the unsub in that case. The poisoning just stopped. No one was caught."

"You know that would make sense." Sam Cooper piped up. "A narcissist like this would be angry about not being found out, or at least not being recognized for his creation. The poisoning stopped because if he did it he was transferred to Kansas City and lost whatever respect and power he held. Took time to rebuild that all the while harboring a hatred of those that he perceived didn't suffer like he did. Namely Erin Strauss."

"Ms. Garcia dig into John Curtis." The director ordered

"Yes sir gladly." Her fingers flew. "Ok, John Curtis. Never married…no kids…demoted to Kansas City in 2001. Wait a minute. In 2003 he managed to transfer to DOJ in DC. Did excellent work rose up the ranks. In 2005 was made Assistant Director of DOJ. Education in Political Science, Theoretical Physics and look at this Biochemistry. Nothing to suggest he is involved." Garcia groaned at the possible dead end.

"Wait a minute." Reid yelled.

"What Reid. What now." Emily asked this time.

"If he was a Biochemist isn't it possible that he had something to do with the poisoning that Sean was involved with?" Reid speculated. "I mean that was what brought all of us and Chief Strauss to NY to begin with?"

"So what Reid, what does that prove?" Morgan asked.

"Well if we can find proof that he was the mastermind behind that, and if the same version or a variant of that 'Dr. Death' drug is found in Strauss. That links him to her death. We can nail him for that at least. If not the other Replicator deaths and the Amerithrax poisonings." Reid completed his theory.

"Ok. I see where you're going Dr. Reid. Let me get this ball rolling." The Director said pulling his phone out and dialing a number. "Mueller here. I want all testing completed on the tainted ecstasy from NY and the complete toxicology on Section chief Strauss completed in one hour. It's urgent. Yes...Yes this comes from the highest channels. Very good I'll look forward to your report. Please fax it to the following number, 703-555-2235. Thank you." He hung up from the call. "Ok, you've got one hour to find something on Curtis that links him to the tainting of the drugs in NY. Just place him there even so we have enough for a warrant." Mueller gave his orders.

"How do we get this information?" Garcia mused.

"Leave that one to us." Cooper said. "Prophet, you think you and Mick can work your brand of magic and get into his house? Or at least close enough to use the air testers to get air readings for the contaminants?"

"Absolutely." Prophet said "Pen, got me an address?"

"Shooting it to your cell now. Get going and be careful." Garcia smiled.

"Ok you two. You find anything you let us know immediately. We've got full military tactical at our finger tips. No heroics ok. We get this bastard. Hotch told me if we have the shot 'take it'. Is that understood by everyone?" Morgan said authoritatively.

"Right boss. We'll call in half hour. You don't hear from us by then. Bring the whole damn cavalry ok." Mick joked. And they headed out.

"Ok, the rest of us. Gear up just in case. Vests, extra ammo the works. Director Mueller are you going to accompany us on the raid." Derek said.

"Yes, son I am. If this goes as deep as we think you might need my authority to move those political mountains. Off the record Agent Morgan. If this bastard even looks or sweats like he's endangering anymore of my agents. Kill Him… Is that understood?" The director was obviously angry in a malevolent way by the information found.

"What about me?" Garcia said.

"I want you to monitor everything from here baby-girl. Get the maps of this guy's property up. Contact NSA for the infrared maps. You're our eyes and ears sugar. Don't let us down." Morgan hugged her.

"You got it sugar plum. Just keep talking to me everyone, promise me you'll keep talking to me." Garcia let a tear escape. She was afraid again for all her babies.

Time ticked by while they waited for Prophet and Mick's report. At the hour mark Director Mueller received a fax that clearly linked the toxin in the NY case to the Toxin in Erin Strauss' blood stream. They also found traces of the strain of Anthrax used in 2001 on the capsules the drugs were packaged in. If they found the same in Curtis' house or on his property they had him. Roughly a half hour after Cooper's two men left the group received a call from Mick.

"We have high ground. He's in the house and I can clearly make out chemicals through my scope. Prophet got close for an air reading. Positive for Anthrax as well as 'Dr. Death'. Send in the troops we've got him."

"Stay on the line Mick, we're enroute now." Derek ordered. "Keep your eye on Curtis. If he goes to run take him out. Understood?"

"Copy that."

The newly branded BAU Buffalo Herd sped toward their opponent's house. Each with their own ideas of how they wish this ended. All in agreement that no matter what John Curtis had hurt far too many to leave this place alive. Twenty minutes later with the house surrounded with Marines and Federal Agents. John Curtis threatened to blow up the entire perimeter if he wasn't allowed to leave. He would destroy their evidence and release enough Anthrax into the air to wipe out all of DC. The horror of the situation was immediately known to all there. They were all in extreme danger. It was finally Director Mueller who made the decision.

"Mr. Rawlins can you hear me?" The director said into his mike.

"Yes Sir. I've still got eyes on the prize." came the reply.

Two simple words were uttered. "End It."

They all heard the crack of the rifle.

"Target eliminated cleanly Sir." Mick called.

"Move in…Everyone Move in." Derrek ordered. Pandemonium broke out.

The herd had circled themselves to protect their own and had succeeded. It was over. Back at base another happier call was being made.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Criminal Minds, just borrowing them for a while.

**Author's Note:** I've got this story fleshed out in my head. And while the whole replicator case is on the periphery it will not be prominent in the story. This story is about the darkness grief can bring and the light that family offers so that's my focus. I'm sure I'll take this story through Erin's funeral and goodbye from the team and company, but still debating how far I'll go ahead of that point in time. Hope you all are enjoying it.

**Face Up to the Darkness Chapter 6**

Dave had finished showering and felt the hunger creep up on him. He needed food. Walking out of his room he saw JJ sitting on the couch with her phone at the ready. He looked around and didn't see Aaron anywhere.

"JJ?" he called softly.

"Dave, you alright?" JJ was immediately up and attentive.

"I'm fine really. The shower helped a lot. I know Erin wouldn't want me to wallow like I was." Dave admitted.

"You know Dave the team will get who did this." JJ said hopefully.

"I know Cara. They are the best after all. I just feel a little guilty for keeping Aaron here when he should be leading his team." Dave sighed.

"Dave, stop. Neither Aaron nor I would be anywhere else but here. Through you, Erin was a part of our family and we need each other." JJ told him.

"Did he tell you JJ?" Dave asked.

"Tell me what? About how you consider him your son. Yes he did." JJ saw a flicker of sadness go across Dave's face. "Dave listen to me. I will tell you the same thing I told Aaron. You and he, you are like father and son. Not biologically of course more like through adoption, without the legalities. He was young, lost, scared and you found him. You helped him develop into the man he is today. So what if you weren't around for little league or school report cards, chicken pox or even his first date. You were there when he needed YOU most. When his past life had so tortured his soul that he didn't know how to function correctly. You taught him what love was Dave, You taught him how to be a man. And that my dear friend is more important than any biological connection." JJ's tone brooked no question. In her mind that was that and both of them would have to get used to it.

"JJ…" she looked at Dave as he spoke. "I'm grateful for you and Aaron in my life. I'm thankful too that you both realized the feelings you have for each other.

"Ahhh Dave. We love you too. You're family. You know the boys are going to be tickled to call you Grandpa." JJ laughed lightly.

"Argh….Now that makes me feel old." He actually laughed.

"Didn't you know that kids keep you young Dave? With that in mind maybe Aaron and I will have 5 or 6 more." JJ's eyes twinkled with mischief. Neither saw Aaron walk into the room.

"WHAT!" Aaron looked pale.

"I just told Dave kids keep a person young. He's feeling a tad old with two grandsons now. So maybe you and I will give him 5 or 6 more kids." JJ was on a role in the cheering up department she thought.

"Ummm Jayje…Honey…maybe we should like…Oh… I don't know get married first?" Aaron gasped out.

"Breath Aaron…Breath…I'm not popping a baby out tomorrow you know. It was an idol thought." JJ smirked. "Marriage does sound good though. What do you say Dave, will you walk me down the aisle when I marry your son."

"Did you ask her yet Aaron? Or do I have to smack some sense into you about this Angel." Dave grinned.

"Yes Dave…" Aaron rolled his eyes. "I asked her, got down on one knee and everything. We agreed we're going to get married one day, we're just going to take it slow for right now for the boy's sake."

"I'm so happy for you both. Erin would have loved to hear this news." A tear escaped Dave's eye.

"She knows Dave. I truly believe she knows." Aaron put a comforting arm across Dave's shoulders.

"Cara, I would be honored to walk you down the aisle when the time comes." Dave graciously nodded his acceptance to JJ.

"JJ, did you hear any news yet?" Aaron asked. "I hate to change to an unhappy topic however…"

"I did hear from Penny about 2 hours ago. They had a lead and were looking into the details, but nothing since then." JJ told them.

"A lead is good. Did you both eat yet?" Aaron asked eying the table of food

"I've been picking, but Dave hasn't eaten yet." JJ replied.

"Come on old man, fix yourself a plate. We'll work on arrangements while we eat." Aaron guided Dave to the food table.

"I took the liberty of calling Moretti's Funeral Home Dave." JJ said "I informed them that as soon as Erin's body was released from Walter Reid we would have it sent to them. I figured you'd want Erin's wake at the same place you had Caroline's. Their service was beautiful."

"Perfect JJ. When we meet with Erin's children it will be comforting having you there. I'm afraid that they'll be mad because I've waited to tell them though." Dave told the couple.

"Dave, I think once we explain why they'll understand. Especially when we can tell them we caught the bastard who did this." Aaron had a hard tone to his voice.

"I hope your right Aaron. Those kids are going to be devastated by this. They were just getting their Mom back and now this."

"Dave, you'll be there for them. We'll be there for them. You know that right? And what about their father?" JJ rubbed Dave's arm in condolence.

"He'll have to be called too." Dave sneered. "What for I don't know, he bullied and put Erin down virtually their whole marriage."

"Dave…" JJ admonished "He's their father too. If nothing else he should have a right to be with his children."

"Bullshit!" Dave yelled. "That bastard bullied and brow beat those kids to side against their mother when she needed them most. Aaron you understand don't you."

Aaron put his head down drawing in a deep gulp of air. "Dave, I do understand what you're saying. And I can't say I disagree with you. However, I don't think it's our decision to make. Maybe let Erin's children make the decision. You said yourself that over the last few months they had come to realize the pain and anguish he put their mother through, now you should trust that they'll make the right decision. And even if they decide to have him there, don't forget it is 'you' who is handling all the details, he'd just be an extraneous guest." Aaron tried to comfort his friend. "Besides there's no room in the limos anyway." Aaron quirked his eyebrow, which was his tell sign that he was being sarcastic.

The three of them sat together making preliminary plans for Erin's funeral. Dave had decided that he wanted a large blanket of crimson roses on top of her casket representing himself. He wanted her to be clutching 3 white roses for each of her children whom she cherished. He knew the dress he wanted her buried in. They had picked it out months earlier, Erin was going to wear the dress when they went on annual leave and got married this coming summer. Tears slipped down his face at the thought of her being buried in her wedding dress. Aaron and JJ had cried also when he recanted the reasons why he wanted her in that dress. The trio sat for hours planning and talking letting Dave bare his soul about his feelings for Erin, then and now.

It was nearing 7 pm when their silent retreat was intruded by Aaron's cell phone going off.

"Hotchner"

"Boss-man, Boss-man put me on speaker NOW!" Penelope demanded frantically. Doing as he was told and placing the cell phone on the coffee table he said.

"Penelope calm down. What happened? Is the team alright?" Aaron's voice cracked slightly.

"Ohh Boss-man their fine. Is my Senior Sweetie there with you and Peaches?" Pen asked breathlessly.

"We're all here Kitten. What do you have us?" Dave asked

"They got him Dave. They got him." Penelope sighed in satisfaction.

"Garcia! You're sure?" Aaron demaned.

"Ohh boss-man you would be so proud of our little band of merry men and women. Yes sir. He's D.E.A.D. and gone. They don't want me to tell you all the details because they want to do that themselves. But it's over. We're safe. Our families are safe. The boys should be to you guys by tomorrow AM. The team plus the director will be to you guys by 8-8:30 the latest. Their making sure the area is secured and overseeing the evidence gathering." Penny explained quickly. "I'm packing up here and should be to your suite inside the hour."

"Kitten that's fantastic news. Can't wait to see you all. And Penelope…Thank you." Dave said sincerely.

"Oh my sweet senior G-man you are ever so welcome. I will have you in my arms and feasting on hugs soon." Penny gushed.

"Penelope, tell the team we're ordering a dinner buffet here. They must be tired and hungry." JJ said.

"And possibly a tad ripe Peaches. I've already booked the rest of the rooms on your floor for us to crash there at least tonight. Anderson is driving me and he's brought everyone's go bag with him. I hope that's ok. I just thought we would all need to be together tonight." Penny sounded a bit unsure of herself.

"The BAU Buffalo Herd cometh." Dave snickered under his breath thinking no one could hear him.

"What was that?" Penny asked.

"Never mind that Penelope." Aaron told her. "Just please make sure everyone takes their time and gets here safe rather then quickly."

"Will do boss-man. Ta Ta see you soon, PG out." They heard the disconnection click.

"Dave!" Aaron groaned out. "She heard you."

"So, it's the truth. Our little family herd is probably stampeding their way to us as we speak." Dave shrugged.

"I'm just going to go in our room Aaron and call in the buffet and change into clothes other than my pajama pants and tank top." JJ giggled and extricated herself from the ridiculousness that was going on between Aaron and Dave.

While they waited for Penelope and Anderson to arrive room service had brought a wonderful looking spread of dinner foods. There was sandwich fixings, Meatballs, Chicken, potatoes and salads in several varieties. Also there was a large coffee urn with milk and sugar. Several trays of cakes and cookies were brought also. As well as the in room bar being fully stocked. That was Aaron's idea.

"They're all safe here at the hotel so they might as well unwind anyway they can." He had informed JJ and Dave when they questioned him. Finally agreeing that his logic made sense. Maybe some alcohol would do them good?

Shortly before 8 pm Sgt. Whitcomb knocked on the door and announced Ms. Garcia and Agent Anderson were here. Aaron opened the door to allow them in. Thanking Whitcomb again for his service and also warning him the rest of the team was going to be coming, and they would be drinking tonight however could he keep watch and make sure none of them wandered off as they all had rooms on the floor. Whitcomb smiled in understanding and readily accepted his new duty with a flourished "Yes Sir."

Penny had raced to Dave first hugging him tightly and telling him how sorry she was.

Dave took her shoulders and looked directly at her. "Thank you Penelope dear. For everything you do and everything you did to help Erin too. She told me how you helped her and the children after she came home. I will never forget your kindness."

"Please…Dave it was nothing. I had the tools to help them. It was my pleasure to be able to help Erin and the kids reunite. I will hold those memories forever." Penny sniffled on his shoulder.

"Well it wasn't just nothing for me and I wanted to let you know that." Dave soothed.

"You're welcome. And if you need me for anything you just call you understand. My ears are always open." Pen reaffirmed.

"Penny." JJ called softly from the bedroom doorway.

"PEACHES!" Garcia screamed. "There you are. Ohh my are you like freaking out by boss-man's declaration. It's like Karma, the stars aligning and the heralds of heaven singing HALLEI FRICKING LUHIAH."

"It's different that's for sure. But we're going to go slow for the boy's sake Penny. Don't scare the boys tomorrow ok." JJ warned her.

"Ohh you both are such smarties. I won't upset my little munchkins. So tell me Peaches, is he awesome in bed. Endowed? All fumbles? WHAT I need GOSSIP woman." Penny's voice started rising in octave a sure sign that she was excited.

"Oh dear god." Aaron groaned behind them. Which only elicited more giggles from the women.

"Pen calm down will you." JJ tried to calm her overly jubilant best friend down. "We haven't even had a date yet Pen. We've been a little busy in case you forgot."

"Ohh gee I'm sorry that's right. Well when you do I want to hear all the details. Everything, right down to how many hairs you hear me." Penny demanded.

" E!" Aaron groaned. "That's personal private information."

"Oh pooh boss-man its girl talk and I just have to know." Penny giggled. Then to the shock of everyone there.

Dave said in near hysterics said. "ME too!"

Anderson even lost it with that comment doubling over in a fit of giggles. Aaron blushed a deep shade of red realizing he was out numbered.

"Don't worry Aaron dear." JJ quipped "I'll never tell you if I decide to honor Pen's request if that will make you feel better." She too fell into a fit of giggles.

Giving into the hysterics abounding in the room Aaron found his most whiney voice and let out a loud "DADDDDDD."

Dave looked at Aaron's horrified and beet red face and said "Son…Learn this lesson there are three things you never come between to have a happy and healthy life. Number 1 is a bullet. Number 2 is a woman and her shoes. And most importantly number 3 is GIRL-TALK! You're on your own if you dare interfere with number 3." He started laughing again.

Aaron too began finding it difficult to stay embarrassed seeing how light hearted his friend was since the horror of the last two days started. "Fine. But When I relocate to the Alaska office I'm not sending postcards." He huffed good-naturedly. "And you missy are coming with me." He pointed to JJ.

"Me, why?" JJ squeaked.

"Well I fully expect my wife to follow me wherever I go. And seeing as you already said 'YES' to my proposal, don't think you're getting out of it that easy." Aaron said smugly.

"WHAT!" Garcia shrieked again. "Peaches? Is it true? You and boss-man? You're going to be Mrs. Boss-man?"

"Not so fast Pen. Yes, Aaron asked me. And yes I said yes. But like I warned you we want to take it slow for the boy's sake. Let them get used to the idea of us being together." JJ tried to ward her best friend off.

Dave leaned over to Aaron with Anderson in ear shot. "You're mean son…Plain ole mean." The three men chuckled.

"Peaches it's only a matter of time right. SOOOO no time like the present to start planning." Penny was swiftly getting into operation wedding mode.

"Aaron I'm going to kill you. Just you wait." JJ hissed.

"I'm sorry babe really. But I got caught up in 'girl-talk'." Aaron quipped.

Anderson leaned toward Rossi snickering. "He's gonna be benched before he even gets to first base."

"He should be grateful Morgan isn't here yet. If he thinks we're bad, just you wait. You know Penny isn't going to be able to keep quiet about this." Dave chuckled. "Erin would have loved this. She loved to laugh."

Penny kept at JJ for a good 10 minutes with her non-stop wedding talk. Aaron just chuckled on the side watching her deal with the flamboyant tech analyst. When she finally extricated herself from Pen due to a bathroom break JJ went up to Aaron and said "You know I'm going to get even with you don't you?"

"Jayje honey. It was all in fun. Besides you pretty much told her and me that you'd give her a rundown of…of….well you know." Aaron blushed again.

"What Aaron? Tell Pen your Penis size? Ha…Not unless I want a life size version on my desk the next day." JJ snorted. "But you'll get yours dear. You might want a strength ball to work your hand muscles there buddy. Because little Hotch might be knowing just that for a while." She whispered to Aaron seductively.

"What?" he squeaked "Awe...Jayje honey come on babe? I'm sorry."

"Oh and Aaron?" she crooked her finger for him to come closer. When he was directly in front of her she turned them so they were shielded from the others in the room. Taking his hand in hers she slowly slid his hand down the front of the workout pants she had put on. When his fingers discovered that she had nothing on beneath her pants he groaned loudly. "Enjoy the touch dear! It might be the only one you get for a while." Aaron's eyes rolled back and he slumped in defeat. "I love you though." She smiled sweetly.

"Ohhh god Jayje…please don't do that to me. I love you I'm sorry." Aaron grabbed her around the waist and brought her close for a deep kiss. "Ohh god" he groaned again feeling the tightness in his jeans becoming uncomfortable.

"Behave and maybe we'll see what we can do about that later." She teased.

Aaron took a deep breath and looked at the group in the room. "Excuse me everyone. I'm going to go take a cold shower now so I will be able to continue groveling to my beautiful lady here later." He disappeared into the bedroom.

"JJ?" Penelope asked cautiously "What did you do?"

"Who me? Nothing why?" JJ said overly sugary.

"Aaron's a dead man isn't he?" Dave chuckled.

"Ohh I'll let him of the hook eventually. But for now, he's got to 'cool' off." Her innocent look wasn't quite as innocent as it was mischievous.

"What did you do Peaches?" Pen asked a second time.

"Nothing PG…Well almost nothing. I just gave him a 'taste' so to speak of what he could be missing." JJ snickered.

"Oh God." Both men groaned this time. "Poor bastard."

"JJ" Dave called to her. "The others are going to be here soon. Maybe you should see how Aaron is?"

"I know Dave. I know." JJ sighed heading for the bedroom.

She knocked lightly but didn't hear anything from the other side. Opening the door she slipped inside looking around for Aaron. "Aaron?" she called. No answer.

"Aaron?" she called through the bathroom door. At first she didn't hear anything but then she heard what sounded like someone sucking in a breath of air. Slowly she tested to the door to see if it was locked. It wasn't, so she slowly opened the door. "Aaron honey?"

"What JJ?" Aaron said sadly.

"The others are going to be here soon. You ok?" she saw he wasn't but wanted to give him a chance to talk to her himself.

"No."

"What's the matter Aaron?" she coaxed.

"I'm sorry JJ. I never meant to make fun like that." He kept his head down.

"It's ok Aaron. You didn't do anything wrong." JJ told him sincerely.

"My behavior was unacceptable. I should know better." He said critically of himself.

JJ sensed he was falling into that self-deprecation mode of his. Which was never good.

"Aaron, we're both adults. It was fun. I know these aren't the best circumstances for you and I. But I told you before I am very sexually turned on by you. I wish we had some alone time because I truly think we will be perfect together. You did nothing wrong, nor anything to be ashamed of. Do you understand me?" JJ was firm yet understanding of his attitude.

"I'm sorry."

"Aaron why? Why do you do this to yourself? It's like you're afraid of having fun with a woman, hell with anyone really. Sometimes you let go and let your wicked sense of humor come through. But then in a flash you cover it up again?" JJ asked gently.

"When I was little I learned quickly that if my mother and I enjoyed anything it meant a beating. And when I was married to Haley if I wasn't always perfectly proper in public or in our home it would mean I'd be taking a lot of cold showers." Aaron whispered in case someone heard his confession.

"Ohhh Aaron." JJ groaned sadly for the life this man had before. How miserable to have grown up like that.

"I just don't want you to ever think badly of me like that JJ." Aaron tried to justify his view point.

"Aaron can I ask you a very personal question?" JJ treaded lightly.

"You can ask me anything JJ. I'll always try to be open with you." He affirmed.

"Ok then. It's actually a two part question. First how many women have you actually been with? And two what did Haley do to you?" JJ asked him never breaking her gaze with him.

He inhaled deeply before speaking. "The answer to the first question is two. Haley and a woman Dave found thinking I needed experience." He hung his head. "And the answer to the second question is that Haley wasn't what I guess you'd call very sexual. We never had sex with even a light on. Always missionary, and foreplay was my own hand in the bathroom, never with her. I guess you could say I never really experienced much sexually. Oh after Haley and I separated I watched porn, mostly just to be able to relieve my frustrations myself. But as far as trying stuff that most people consider common, no never." He poured his soul out to her. "I try to act like I'm normal especially around guys. You know joking and stuff, but the truth is as attracted to you as I am, I'm also scared shitless that I'll disappoint you. That I won't be able to satisfy you. I don't really know how to initiate anything more intimate then kissing on my own."

JJ didn't know what to say to all this but she knew one thing for sure and that was Aaron Hotchner needed to experience good healthy sex with a loving woman. And she was that woman. Deciding that words probably wouldn't break through his shell, JJ did the only thing she could think of. She leaned forward and lifted Aaron's face to hers and kissed him deeply. When she felt him respond and initiate an even deeper kiss she said "Touch me Aaron, Please."

Aaron was shocked at first but as their kiss deepened and he began getting lost in her taste and smell when he heard her ask him to touch her he hesitated for a brief moment and then instinctively he slid his hand under her tank top and began to gently rub and massage her breasts. It was a heady feeling for him when he elicited moans of pleasure from her. He could swiftly feel his arousal getting out of control and he knew he had to put a stop to what they were doing. But his brain just wasn't working right. God, he'd never felt this burning longing before. He didn't want it to stop either. He felt free touching and exploring with JJ. The loud knock on the outer door however, shook both of them out of their daze.

"JJ?" Aaron tried to catch his breath.

"Don't' say you're sorry Aaron. Because I'm not. God, knows I want you right now. I want to make love to you. I want to touch, I want to taste and I want you to do the same to me. And even though I want to say to hell with everyone out there I know we can't. But soon Aaron Hotchner very soon I'm going to get what I want. That's a promise." JJ smiled seductively at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"God, Jayje here I am a grown man in his forties and I feel like a teenager making out for the first time. I want everything you want JJ, I'm just scared I'll do something wrong. Promise me you'll help me." Aaron rested his forehead against hers.

"Always Aaron always." JJ spoke lovingly. "Come on let's go see the team and find out what happened."

They got themselves composed and then together hand in hand they walked out of the bedroom to meet their friends and family.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this last part because for some reason I always feel that Aaron Hotchner has had a tormented life in more ways than one. Yet he hides it well. I wanted to portray his shy nature and try to explain the why of it. But I also wanted to let him realize that the love of a good woman can make a man great. Hope you all understand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Criminal Minds, just borrowing them for a while.

**Face Up to the Darkness Chapter 7**

The living room of the suite Hotch, JJ and Dave were sharing filled up quickly with their friends and family. A large spread of dinner foods was laid out on the dining room table. The fridge was filled with beer, wine and soda as well as the liquor cabinet being stocked with all the necessary fixings for mixed drinks. As the team all arrived it was decided that they would get to their own rooms to shower and change and meet back in the suite for a debriefing. Director Mueller stayed behind to speak privately with Dave and Aaron.

Once everyone left Jim Mueller motioned for the other occupants to sit down with him.

"Let me begin by saying to Aaron, you have an amazing team here. It was a privilege to work with them on this case. With everything that had gone on in the last 48 hours they were both professional and loyal. That young man is a testament to their deep feelings towards you and Dave here. Secondly, you're influence obviously didn't just stop at your own team but included Sam Cooper's team as well as two of Interpol's very best agents in Prentiss and Easter. Those other's weren't here for just the case, they all dropped what they were involved with to come here for you, your team and Erin. It truly was an amazing show of loyalty and respect. I don't think any other group of people in the world could have affected the outcome we achieved in such a short time. You should be very proud of them both of you."

"Erin referred to the unit as a Buffalo herd. If one was injured or in trouble the herd circled that party to protect it." Dave whispered. "She was right. These people just aren't FBI agents or Interpol agents, they are our family."

"Indeed, Dave indeed." Jim Mueller agreed softly.

"Director Mueller, what happened out there?" Aaron asked impatiently.

"Aaron, I will leave that telling to your team. It is their right after all. I was just along to cover asses politically if the need arose. Which by the way it did." Mueller told him. "Right now I want to direct my conversation to the funeral arrangements of Erin. JJ here has told me what you all have planned already, but as I told her I was in contact with the President on my way here and he is in full support that Erin Strauss be given a full State funeral. After all if it wasn't for her quick thinking to set up the Replicator we might never have pieced together that he was also the mastermind behind the Amerithrax poisonings in 2001. Her quick thinking and sacrifice has in no doubt prevented the deaths of thousands if not millions of American lives had John Curtis carried out his plan to release the anthrax into the DC population."

The three agents gasped at that news. It registered right away that ramifications of such a toxins release in such a densely populated area.

"Therefore by Presidential decree the US government will take care of all costs and details for Erin's funeral services. She will of course be laid out with full state honors in the Rotunda of the Hoover Building, to honor her dedication and service. That will be followed by a full State Burial with an addition of Military honor guard and service. A full state dinner in her honor at the White House, will be held the evening of her burial. Of course your entire team as well as those who assisted in this operation will be in attendance as well as Erin's children and other members of the FBI that she worked closely with. As I know during times like these it is good to have a trusted confidant in on the planning I have asked Agent Jareau to handle all the planning and communications between yourselves and the White House?" Taking a deep breath Mueller continued. "Dave, we've been friends for many years and I am so so sorry for your loss. I understand that tomorrow you are going to meet with Erin's children and tell them what happened. I would like to accompany you three there out of respect to Erin if I may. I can have my limo here to pick you up at whatever time you decide."

"Thank you Jim." Dave said respectfully. "For everything. Erin would appreciate this. If Aaron and JJ have no problem with you coming along I don't. I want to do this early as possible, say around 8 AM. Erin's body is being brought to the funeral pallor around 10 AM and I'm sure the kids want to say goodbye privately." Taking a deep breath Dave looked at Jim Mueller with a deep sadness in his eyes. "I have one more big favor to ask of you Jim."

"Anything Dave, you know that." He responded.

"Erin had been sober for over a year now. She was so proud of that fact. Her kids however didn't trust anything to do with her drinking. And when they find out that she had alcohol in her system even if it was forced on her by that animal…" Dave trailed his comment off not wanting to think of how upset Erin's kids would be.

"David, I thought about that myself. And as far as the world and Erin's children are going to know Erin Strauss bravely forgoed her sobriety in order to gather enough information for her team to track this monster down before her death. While her sobriety was one of the most important things to her, she gladly made such a sacrifice even though she knew she was dying in order to save millions of lives." Jim Mueller's defiant look told all in the room that there was absolutely no room for deviation from this truth. "I have Agent Jareau releasing a statement in the morning to exactly that affect. As I said, Erin Strauss is and always will be a National Hero for her efforts to thwart John Curtis' sick plan to murder millions."

"Thank you Jim. It will mean a lot to her children that information coming from you." Dave said.

"Ok, next order of business. Aaron I'm going to ask you to step up and assume Erin's position for at least a while until we can sort everything out. I know you probably don't want to leave your team and I am sure that they will not want to lose their leader. That said, I feel between myself, JJ and you we can cover the position until an acceptable replacement can be found." Mueller looked at Aaron.

"That's would be fine Sir. You're right though I don't want to leave my team. Oh and Sir about JJ and I?" Aaron felt like there was no time like the present to see if their relationship would be accepted or not within the halls of the FBI hierarchy.

"Aaron, you and JJ are and always will be a team unto yourselves. You have no worries from on high. I'm sure after the professionalism I've seen from not only yourself but your entire team there will be no worries about that." Jim smiled brightly. "However, I best not find you both in the supply closet…Too often that is." He joked.

"Thank You sir. And you won't I promise." Aaron laughed.

"And if they wander that way I'll shoot you an email to stay off the floor." Dave quipped.

JJ had come out of the bedroom after making several phone calls to hear the end of the conversation and laughed.  
"You do realize we BOTH have offices don't you?" she wiggled her eyebrows at Dave. All four of them laughed, but JJ saw that Aaron was a little bit embarrassed by the nature of the joking. "Easy sweetie, we're not going to christen our desks this soon."

Aaron's eyes popped wide at her remark and he couldn't help but gulp and sputter his drink.

"Dave, I don't think Aaron's been hanging out enough with you. He looks positively green." Jim chortled.

"I…umm…I…Oh hell, I'll send you a damn email myself to keep the 6th floor off limits should the need umm 'arise' Sir." And for the first time Aaron smiled a full on dimpled smile.

"That a boy Aaron. We'll have you dressing down out of those stuffy suits in no time." Dave winked. "I have a few tricks I can still try to teach you about pleasing a woman."

JJ went to stand behind Aaron and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. "How about you nosy busy buddy old gossips stay out of our sex life altogether. And all of you better behave when Jack and Henry come tomorrow or you'll answer to me." JJ smirked.

"Yes Ma'am." Dave and the director chorused.

"Well now, your team should be arriving shortly. And there is a lot to talk about with them. I will excuse myself for the rest of the evening, as I too am feeling the need to be with my family. Dave, Aaron JJ… I will see you 8 AM sharp." He stood up to indicate he was leaving. "Oh and by the way, Aaron you and your team have the next 30 days on stand down. I think all of you need to step away and just be together as a family. And that's an order."

"Yes, Sir. And thank you sir." Aaron said extending his hand.

A few minutes after Director Mueller left there was a knock on the door and Penelope, Derek and Reid all entered the suite.

"Em and Clyde should be here shortly, Coop's team too." Derek informed the trio.

"Good, we want to hear everything. Grab some food, drinks are either in fridge or in bar." Aaron gestured.

After the teams filled their plates everyone sat down to eat. The team explained how the hunt for the Replicator unfolded. How they pieced together that he was in fact behind the Amerithrax case as well as the case in NY revolving around Sean. Aaron was glad that the result of that would be that Sean's name was cleared. He wanted to desperately try to reaffirm his relationship with his brother. Haley hadn't liked Sean all that much so after his marriage they grew apart. He felt JJ squeeze his hand as if she knew what he was thinking. He looked at her softly and realized she did know what he was thinking.

"I think it's time Jack got to know his Uncle Sean." She whispered. Aaron smiled back at her for her understanding.

"Henry too." He said softly.

The team could see they had gotten lost in their own thoughts and world. Derek decided it was his place to bring them back into the discussion fold.

"You two going to join us again?" he snickered.

"Um sorry, go on?" Aaron said sheepishly.

"Listen Hotch, JJ before we go any further. I…we…" Derek swept his arm across the rooms occupants. "Well we think it's great about you both. Hell, out of all of us you two deserve some happiness. And well we just want you to know we support you both."

"Thanks Derek. Thank you all of you. We appreciate that a lot. We would never want for the team to feel awkward because of our relationship." JJ spoke with Aaron nodding in agreement with her. The group resumed talking and questioning each other on the outcome of the case as well as Erin's funeral arrangements, Aaron and JJ, Emily and Clyde looking cozier than normal as well as what everyone was going to do with 30 days off. Dave excused himself and went to stand on the balcony overlooking the city that Erin loved so much. Sighing heavily for the loss of his lover and partner he looked up to the star lit sky and spoke softly.

"I know you're up there Sweetheart. I know you guided this team and kept them safe for me. You've done good kiddo I hope you know that. Your influence will be felt for a long time. Rest now, you deserve it. Someday we'll be together again. But for now I'll take up your sentry over this family. I'll keep them safe. I promise you that. All of us together faced up to the darkness around us and came out whole and together. I'll miss you. We'll miss you. I love you." A tear escaped to trickle down Dave's cheek, and just then he felt a warm breeze caress his face where the tear had passed. "Thank you Love. I'll be fine, I promise. I have Aaron and JJ and the boys now not to mention the rest of the team plus now Emily and Clyde. We'll all be fine."

The End.

**Author's Note:** My muse for this story came to a slamming stop. I think she was beating me over the head telling me not to drag everything out. This felt like a good ending, hope you all agree and like it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
